


10-1 (Reception Poor)

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re very frightening!’ is his nonsensical response, and he thinks he feels Derek grin against his skin.</p><p>‘Good.’ The man rumbles. ‘Don’t forget it.’</p><p>‘You’re insane.’ Stiles whispers, and stares, wide eyed, at his search results. Derek is lucky that he’s good at repressing. So, so good at repressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-1 (Reception Poor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the second of of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com)  18th birthday.

Generally, when someone says they’re going to rip your throat out, the logical reaction is that of fear, or at the very least discomfort. This is Stiles’ general rule of thumb when Derek threatens him. Not only does it reflect his emotions at the time, but it also appeases the werewolf. And that’s what he’s all about. Appeasing werewolves who may or may not kill him is pretty much his _job_.

So when Derek stops kissing him against the car door of the Camaro, and says ‘I’m going to rip your throat out,’ Stiles is appropriately concerned.

Derek kisses him again after that, though, so he forgets about it for a few days.

 

Only it happens again when they’re researching. Just, apropos of nothing – ‘I’m going rip your throat out.’ It’s not growled out like it had been before, so Stiles is incredibly confused. Actually, if pressed, he would say it almost sounded… fond?

Derek is very, very strange.

But he’s also a werewolf, so Stiles is put a little on edge. Then, Derek nips at the base of his neck, and Stiles yelps.

‘You’re very frightening!’ is his nonsensical response, and he thinks he feels Derek grin against his skin.

‘Good.’ The man rumbles. ‘Don’t forget it.’

‘You’re insane.’ Stiles whispers, and stares, wide eyed, at his search results. Derek is lucky that he’s good at repressing. So, so good at repressing.

 

Derek is in the process of sucking a spectacular hickey over Stiles’ Adam’s apple, and it’s sending Stiles mad. He replaces lips and suction for gently pressing teeth, and Stiles cries out.

‘Get your werewolf ass _off of my son_.’

Derek flies off of Stiles like his skin has burnt him.

‘Hello, Sheriff.’ Derek greets, and his responsible citizen routine is severely diminished by his red, bruised lips.

Stiles is stuck. ‘Werewolves? You know about _werewolves?_ ’

The Sheriff rolls his eyes. ‘Please, son, I’m the sheriff.’ he says, like it’s nothing. But it’s not nothing. It’s very, very something.

‘What are you doing to my son?’ The Sheriff demands, eyes going steely as he glares at Derek.

‘I was-’ Derek begins, but he obviously doesn’t have a follow up the doesn’t involve the words ‘defiling’ or ‘ravishing’.

The Sheriff takes the pause to voice his observations. ‘Giving him the bite?’

Derek’s eyes go wide, and so do Stiles’, because Derek would _never_. Stiles’ humanity is as important to Derek as his own dick is… or something.

‘No, Dad!’ Stiles protests. ‘He’s just got…’ but trails off, because he doesn’t think the words ‘throat fetish’ should ever be said to his father.

The Sheriff nods, like he knew what Stiles was going to say. He looks smug. ‘Sure thing, son. Now, can the both of you get your sexually frustrated behinds out of my kitchen? I need a drink.’

Stiles wants to die.

‘Terrible human being.’ he complains, but they both know his heart’s not in it.

‘Absolutely.’ The sheriff agrees sarcastically, and grins. ‘Derek, try not to kill my son? He’s the last one I’ve got.’ He adds, and fucking _winks_.

Derek looks mortified. Worst father _ever_.

 

It’s the last straw with Derek’s freaky throat thing, okay? They’ve just escaped a kelpie, and Stiles is wet, and probably smells like pond scum. Derek’s just staring at him, though, and it’s pissing Stiles off.

‘What?’ Stiles snaps, because he’s wet and cold and tired. He’s allowed to be cranky.

‘Your throat.’ Derek says, sounding awestruck. ‘You look fucking _delicious_. I could just… I could just bite down, sink my teeth in and-’

‘What the fuck, Derek!’ Stiles shrieks, flinging water everywhere as his arms fly out. ‘Stop threatening my imminent death!’

Derek flinches, shying away from the water, and he looks… confused?

‘What now? Is it a problem that I’d rather my throat intact?’ he exclaims, arms flailing. He thinks, if he weren’t so cold that his lips have gone purple, he’d be red in the face with annoyance.

‘I’d never…’ Derek whispers, sounding affronted. ‘I wouldn’t hurt you. I just like…’

‘My throat?’ Stiles cries. This is absurd. Derek is _crazy_.

‘No.’ Derek says. ‘No, I just like you.’

Stiles is silent, disbelieving. ‘Is this…’ he asks, then interrupts himself with near hysterical laughter. ‘Is this your way of expressing affection?’

Derek’s eyebrows draw together, defensive, but Stiles knows that means he’s getting close to the truth.

‘Oh, Derek.’ He says. The werewolf rankles at his tone, but this is positively _adorable_. ‘ “I’m going to rip your throat out” doesn’t equate to “I like you”, babe.’ Stiles tells him, just barely holding back giggles.

Derek growls, but Stiles just kisses him. It’s close-mouthed and chaste, but his heart is clenching with the overwhelming surge of affection he feels for this man.

‘You’re an idiot.’ he says, because it’s true. ‘You’re lucky I like you.’

Derek snorts. ‘I don’t think “lucky” is the word I’d use.’ he jokes.

Once Stiles has kissed the stupid grin of Derek’s stupid face, he mashes their noses together.

‘I’d rip your throat out too, babe.’

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting fact: 10-1 is actual police code for Reception Poor wow so interesting


End file.
